


Boots

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make Pete kneel, head on his forearms on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I left in a comment to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for reasons that are now lost to me.
> 
>  **Warning:** d/s themes.

They make Pete kneel, head on his forearms on the floor. He can hear the low murmur of their voices and the occasional burst of laughter.

Their footsteps sound different when they come back, but both sets stop in front of him.

"Head up," Mikey says, and Pete raises his head, drags his eyes up from their feet to their knees.

Mikey's wearing honest to God dominatrix boots, heels and laces all the way over his knees. Gabe's are sturdier, more masculine, like he could stomp the shit out of anyone in his way.

Pete wants nothing more than to sink back down in front of them, but then he wouldn't be able to look at them.


End file.
